AMO
AMO is an antagonist from the animated TV series Adventure Time. Like BMO he was one of the many MOs created by Moe. However unlike BMO who was created to give love, AMO was created to receive it, which made him reject it. He first appeared in the two part special "The More You Moe, The Moe You Know" as the main antagonist. He is voiced by Thu Tran and the late Chuck McCann while disguised as Moe. History AMO was the first MO ever made. Some time, he left the MO factory and traveled to the Land of Ooo, until he returned some time later after he then discovered something horrible about himself. After entering the factory where Moe was on the brink of death and asked AMO to take his back-up memory drive and send it into space. However, AMO ignored this response believing Moe to never love him, and then took the drive for himself, and used the info on it to take over the factory sending every MO in the factory down a trash compactor with intent to kill them, ironically merging them into ALLMO making them into one conjoined MO. He then learned all about BMO's new family, and wanted that love for himself. He put on a wig and copied Moe's voice and face, pretending to be Moe in a new robot body. When he arrived at the treehouse for BMO's birthday, he met up with BMO, Finn, Jake, and Neptr pretending to be Moe. He then tricks BMO into leaving for what he claimed was a secret mission to the MO factory, claiming it would help him grow up. He tells BMO that he would keep Finn and Jake company while he was away. AMO originally haves fun with the treehouse residents. However, after Jake accidentally hits AMO with a sled while he was burying himself in snow, he throws a tantrum and tells them they should do what he wanted to do. AMO then reads the newspaper while Finn and Jake listen with board expressions, prompting Neptr to rap to liven things up to which makes AMO mad. After this AMO reveals he has his own video game called "Hangman" which Finn and Jake assume is something very grizzly based on the grim title. After being bored with the game, and realizing the answer is Burgess Meredith every time, Finn and Jake go outside for a walk. While they were gone AMO knocks Neptr unconscious with his black balls and gives him his legs. After they come back, AMO cries then makes up some story that bandits stole his legs. Finn and Jake then try to console him, and AMO asked Finn to pick him up which he does. He tells them the location of the "bandits" showing a damaged Neptr with AMO's legs in his oven door. AMO then tells them get rid of him, but Finn and Jake don't believe Neptr would do such a thing. He then asks if they love him like BMO, to which they uneasily say they still love BMO, to which AMO responds that BMO is trash. Which makes Finn and Jake shocked and upset by his words. AMO then reveals his true face, takes his wig off, and knocks out both Finn and Jake with black balls. BMO then arrives with ALLMO and confronts him, AMO then reveals his plan and backstory to BMO. BMO chases AMO up a cliff, where he fires multiple balls at BMO cracking his screen and damaging his arm. Before he fires his last ball, BMO latches onto it, making the recoil of force AMO off the cliff and into the snow. The damage causes AMO's heart to burn out which kills him. AMO appeared again in "Orb" in BMO's stage dream. Gallery Tumblr nyv4mj2Fll1t0t09yo1 1280.png Trivia *When Finn and Jake play Hang Man, the game spells out Burgess Meredith. Burgess Meredith was a real-life actor known for his roles in The Twilight Zone, Penguin in the 1960s Batman television series, and Mickey Goldmill in the Rocky films. **Moe's voice actor, the late Chuck McCann also co-starred with Burgess Meredith in the 1978 film Foul Play. **Burgess Meredith is the name of an American actor, director, producer, and writer in theater, film, and television, who was known as "a virtuosic actor" and "one of the most accomplished actors of the century". Navigation Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Siblings Category:Envious Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:One-Shot Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Genderless Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Artificial Intelligence